Stuck, Then More Stuck
by Marxson Void
Summary: While in the Transformers universe, Marxson has proven to be a mischievous prankster. But what happens when Jack and Miko beat him to it, and he gets the receiving end of a prank?


Jack waited until the right moment, then motioned for Miko to come out of hiding, "He's gone, do you have the stuff?" he asked, Miko nodded and opened her backpack, she pulled out two rolls of duct tape. "You know he's going to get us back right?" she asked, Jack nodded, "Yeah, but it'll be funny to watch him struggle with it" he replied. Miko had to agree, they quietly crept into the sparring room and went to work, Melody watched them, she knew what they were up to, but didn't say anything, she wanted to see what would happen. She could hear the tearing of the duct tape as they unrolled it as they worked.

A few hours later Smokescreen and Marxson returned, Marxson got out and yawned, he headed to his room to take a nap, a usual pastime in his usual routine. He suddenly found his feet stuck to the floor, he looked down to find he had stepped on duct tape, he tried to pull his foot free but found he was not able to. He fell to the floor off balanced to find more on the floor, it clung to his armor, not wanting to let him go, he growled irritated as he tried to get up. But the duct tape was stuck to the floor holding him down, he let out a snarl as he tried to break his hands loose.

He could hear Jack and Miko snickering from where they watched by the door, "You two are so going to get it when I get out of this" he snapped, he somehow managed to get up, the duct tape stuck to his back, but he was still on his knees, still stuck to the floor. He switched to his normal clothes, instantly regretting it as he felt it grab his skin, then as he tossed his head around, he felt it grab onto his ponytail.

He eventually managed to break one of his hands loose, he then proceeded to grab at the duct tape going across his chest to try to pull it free, he suddenly found his hand stuck to his chest, his growling increased as he struggled, staggering slightly as the tape pulled at his hair, he crashed into his cot as he struggled, Arcee, Bumblebee, Raph, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Melody came to find him still struggling. His growling was loud now, he was really irritated by this point. Melody couldn't help letting out a laugh, Marxson was usually the prankster, but it seemed Jack and Miko had beat him this time.

He was now chasing them around the room, hopping after them as best he could, one of his legs bound up to the other, he looked ridiculous and hilarious chasing them. Melody noticed that Raph was recording this, no doubt he had known about this prank, and had decided to record the results. Then Marxson fell forward, he knew he was trapped, he growled again, but it was lower this time. She knew he was tired and just wanted to take a nap, this had got him all wound up and irritated, now it seemed like he had enough. They were still laughing at him a bit, but she could see he was in no mood to be laughing.

He put his head on the floor defeated, Melody looked around and saw Optimus had been watching as well, Melody realized Marxson was humiliated at this situation. "Alright guys, I think he's had enough" she said. She went over and kneeled next to him, she gently began pulling the tape off him, he flinched a few times, especially when she pulled it from his hair, pulling out a few strands. Other than that he was silent, gone were the irritated rants, he was quiet.

When he was at last free, he climbed into his cot, pulled the blanket over him and fell asleep, Melody turned to Jack and Miko, "Could you guys have at least done it when he wasn't trying to go take a nap?" she asked. Jack sighed, "Well, that was the only time we could think of when he's not doing something else" he replied. Melody rolled her eyes, "Well, you know he's going to be in a bad mood now" she said, Miko nodded, "But you have to admit, it was funny" she said. "It was for a while, but he felt trapped, he doesn't mind if someone pranks him, but he doesn't like being messed around with that much" Melody replied, then she waited until Optimus had left, "He also felt humiliated in fron of Optimus" she added.

A few hours later, Marxson slowly walked out of his room, his head was low, and his hands were in his pockets, Melody sighed, this meant he was in a bad mood. Smokescreen had seen what had happened, he felt bad for his partner, he was just glad he had not laughed. Marxson went over to the corner where he had his sparring pole set up and sat down, Melody glared at Jack and Miko, '_I told you this would happen_' the look on her face was unmistakable.

Marxson stood up and began furiously punching at the pole, Melody could see he was venting his anger out, not wanting to turn on the others. He was trying to calm down, he knew his anger level could reach the breaking point in which he would snap making the situation even worse. When he stopped, she could see he was still in a bad mood, but not like before. He sat down on the couch, propped his feet up, folded his arms, and proceeded to stare at the television, he was still quiet. He didn't speak at all for the rest of the time, even when Melody left with June and Jack, the only movement he made was to raise his hand and wave.

The next day, he seemed to be a better mood, he fell back into his usual routine, when he came back from the drive, he set a can and a wrapped box on the table as he went to find a book to read, Jack picked up the can and examined it, there was a tag on it with his name on it, he shook it gently, after hearing nothing serious inside he glanced at Miko, the box had her name on it, together they opened the mysterious objects. There was a small pop as confetti and rubber snakes flew out of them, the noise startled almost all of them, and caused Jack and Miko to jump back in surprise, until they realized what it was. Then Marxson and Smokescreen busted out laughing, Melody knew he was feeling better, because if anyone decided to prank Marxson Void, they'd better know that he has an even better trick up his sleeve.


End file.
